


Snape's Mercy

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bikers, F/M, Goths, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, Opposites Attract, Play Fighting, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape finds an unusual redemption in this post war alternative universe in an American witch who shelters and heals him and proves to be both his opposite and equil. She is a very fistey woman to say the least who does her best to bring out his hidden adventurous side while he attemps to even out her rough spots just a little, well maybe he can try, but does he really want to? Mock arguing/fighting and a threatening situation that she easily can over come.</p>
<p>had a lot of tech glitches with this but didn't want the draft time to expire hope i settled most still may tinker a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Mercy

~*~

Hogwarts Potion Master Severus Snape stood face to face, head to head with American muggle born witch Mercy Blessing. The most infuriating woman he had ever had the misfortune to meet. She was as anti-authoritarian as you can get and he was the image of authority. They were matched closely on height and coloring with pale skin and of match in age but her eyes were green as emeralds where his were nearly black. Her hair, black like his, reached halfway down her back. She looked like someone you would not want to meet in a dark ally. And you wouldn’t. That was the truth of it. She held black belts in 2 or 3 marital arts, something few wizards knew much about. She could kick his ass to London and back if no magic was involved and he knew it. At least on magic and knowledge of the Dark Arts they were more evenly matched. Mercy looked like the biker/punk/Goth chick she more or less was, in tight black leather pants and engineer boots. She was unnervingly beautiful. Miss Blessing was the only woman who he both wanted to slap and kiss all at once. He was in love with her. Go figure.

Maybe it was her fierce take no prisoners’ attitude and fact she would take no shit and bear no intimidation from anyone, even him whom few would stand up to. She could match him point for point on things no one else would dare. He thrived on the challenge. She was as free and devil may care as he was restrained; so similar and yet so different. They would either kill each other quite literally or end up together till they were elderly. She was the only woman he had loved after Lilly and she was totally different. Maybe that was why; there was just no way to compare the two of them.

Mercy lived for the thrill, he lived for order, and her motto was rules are made to be broken, his was to enforce them. They say opposites sometimes attract this proved the truth of that. She strived to shock him while he strived to reform her, at least a little. One sometimes could not fathom the fact that they were of near equal age and she not some rebellious university student or even teenager. Mercy challenged his thought daily and Severus challenged hers’. He’d say “why” she said “why not”. 

“Poser,” He called her.

“Pratt,” Mercy shouted at him.

“Upstart,” He countered.

“Control freak.”

“Rabble rouser.”

“Prude.”

“Speed demon,” they often went on like this fighting for the last word over nothing. It was an odd sort of game they’d developed.

“Bastard.”

“Slut.”

“Mother fucker,” she had a mouth like a sailor but you could take her to the best restaurant in London and she could behave like an impeccable lady. Mercy knew how to behave when she chose to; she however, did not often want to choose to.

“Whore.” That one always got her but only because she thought it sounded sexy with his accent. Women, even wizards couldn’t figure them out.

“Severus vulgarity does not become you,” always needing the last word she was. He let her win this time. Maybe that was it, he’d reached a point in his life were he, on occasion needed to be taken down a peg or two and she was the only person male or female he’d ever met willing to do it. Especially after the war, maybe because America’s wizarding world had been so removed there was no hero worship. Oh, and she’d saved his life then, when he’d been brought to her near death and in need of her healing and hiding stills in the unresolved initial aftermath. Mercy had seen him at his lowest knowing next to nothing about him at first, yet treated him with respect and limitless kindness, no questions asked. You can’t repay that. Ever.

Then he kissed her before she could say anther word and they were rolling on the floor tearing at each other’s clothing unable to divest themselves fast enough.

“Why must you always wear these infernal leather trousers?” He said tugging at them.

“Because you thrive on the challenge of trying to get me out of them,” she laughed.

“Obviously,” he had tried over these last few years to develop spells to help with the process. The usual ones had never worded. He could never tell if they were just too tight or if she kept creating new counter charms of her own to thwart him. Days she wore her peasant skirts overjoyed him. Charms were her specialty after potion recipes (as opposed to brewing) and archaic things of all sorts. Not that his clothing was much easier and he had developed his own spells to thwart her back. By the time they ever got each other undressed they were panting like mad dogs.

He had wanted Mercy to marry him and asked several times both before and after getting her to move to Hoqwarts’ with him. She always refused due to some incomprehensible code she held. Most people now referred to them as husband and wife anyway and they never disagreed. She had settled into a place here assisting with herbology and charms, ancient runes and tutoring those students who had lost their way or frightened first years. There was something of that in her past that made her good at that and Merlin pity the fool she found bullying anyone; there was fair hell to pay however just. It was a thing she would not tolerate. That was where she held unchallengeable rules. She had governed something in the states called Witches of the Round Table which was in many ways like Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore’s Army, working for the oppressed and good vs. evil.  
Mercy adored Diagon Ally. It reminded her of the part of the Philadelphia muggle world where she had had an occult shop and vintage clothing shop, where she had had some questionable connections to the muggle underworld. They each had a lot of things from the past they still had not revealed to one another. Fast friendships were made between Mercy and the Weasley twins. Mercy thrived on their pranks to his chagrin. Now she was the thorn in his side they had been.

He felt he was doing with her now many of the things most people both wizard and muggle did as teenagers but he did not. He rode on her damnable motorcycle with her and the raced brooms; she could drink any man under the table when she did indulge it. He would occasionally go to clubs with her. At the ones she called Goth he could wear his wizard robes and no one would give him a second glance. He still refused to dance; some things were too great a stretch. Severus had also refused to learn to drive a motorcycle himself. It was much nicer having the thrill and fear of it clutching himself around her with her between his legs. At the biker bars which would have scared him even with her there had he not been a wizard, he conceded to wear black jeans t-shirt and leather jacket which he’d admit was a nice change on occasion. It had felt odd the first time, like wearing a strangers’ clothes. Men often as much as half her age found her attractive despite her age because she was.

One time at such an establishment she had gone up to the bar to order another round. These things were often interesting for him to watch. Some man started coming on to her and getting aggressive. A guy at a table near by leaned in and said to him, “You should probably go to your lady’s defense.”

"No need, she’d be quite offended if I did." He gestured back to the bar, "She can take care of herself,” and they watched her grab the man by the lapels and jack him up against the wall in one swift move leaving his feet barely touching the floor.

“Obviously,” Snape stated with an amused smile. “He had better back off or she’ll do him worse as well.”

The other man looked astonished and impressed. “That is some woman you have there.”

“Indeed.” Severus responded downing the last of his bourbon.

 

He could never help laughing at the fact that they were two middle aged professors, how amusing was that?

Her name, Mercy Blessing, said everything she was to him. She had saved his life after the war when he was dying and someone had taken him to her in America where she owned a shop and knew next to everything about healing she treated him with kindness, respect and kicked his ass when he needed it. She was his mercy and his blessing that he never thought he’d find in this life. But he did finally find a way to get her out of those damned trousers.

 

THE END

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy Blessing grew out of an oral story telling tradition I had with a few friends in our late teens. Years later the one friend and I discovered we had each written stories where Mercy would have been several years olders and we had her in remarkably similar situations we had come to know her so well...most of the way I describe her and her character/job/intrests come directly from those- she was into the occult and part of something called Witches of the Round Table. A few weks ago it seemed clear to me in some alternate reality she would belong with Severus Snape. There will be another Short about them tentatively titled "Growing Old With Mercy" of which there is full rough draft and I have some notes for bits and peices to develop to fill in the story if I find people seem intrested. I often write 2 character stories but they seem not to get as many hits here so I'll wait of developing them to see.


End file.
